Hoppy
Hoppy is a fan-made HTF character. Bio Hoppy is a red wolf. He loves to play pranks on everyone and takes everything as a joke. He is a huge jock and things he's attractive to all the ladies (he's only dated Ava and Lili). Episodes Starring Roles *Last Laugh *Why Bones Trick Pranks *Best of Brute-ish *Armed and Dangerous Featuring Roles *Don't Be Trippy, Hippy *No Sports No Service *The Big Save *Taking Care of Fizz-ness *Send in the Bullies *Soccer it to Them *From Bath to Worse *What's Sad and Done *Nerds United *Bunny Not Funny *Greedy Greedy Tree Friends *Smile for the Pickle *Mascot in the Act *What the Puck? *Dunkin' Hoops *Sportsmanship *Over the Coll-edge *An Uplifting Story *This Prank is Brought to You By... *The Incredible Bulk Appearances *The Sign of Evil *Cucumbersome *Hockey Bag Blues *The Tenacious Ten *Angry Jerky Pig *Monkey See, Monkey Don't *Male Bonding *Small Fry Deaths #Don't Be Trippy, Hippy - Run over by a train. #Why Bones Trick Pranks - Blasted into space and blown up. #No Sports No Service - Crushed by a goal post. #The Big Save - washes his own face off. #Taking Care of Fizz-ness - Crushed by tree. #Send in the Bullies - Hit by football. #Soccer it to Them - Blasted by Sickly. #From Bath to Worse - Crushed by Josh's tub. #Nerds United - Cut and stabbed by pencils and scissors. #Cucumbersome - Slips on banana peel and sliced by stairs. #Bunny Not Funny - Killed in an explosion. #Smile for the Pickle - Sliced by photo copies. #Mascot in the Act - Hit by flame ball. #What the Puck? - Shot by numerous hockey pucks. #Dunkin' Hoops - Stomped on. #The Tenacious Ten - Blown up by inflatable raft. #Monkey See, Monkey Don't - Flattened by The Mole. #Sportsmanship - Killed by alligator. #An Uplifting Story - Breaks his spine. #The Incredible Bulk: Ripped in half. Injuries #Last Laugh - Severely attacked by a falcon, sent crashing into a restaurant, and rolls down a hill. #No Sports No Service - (before death) beaten to a pulp by football players. #Armed and Dangerous - Loses his hand and arm. Kills *Pranky - 3 ("Last Laugh" along with Flippy, "From Bath to Worse", "This Prank is Brought to You By...") *Nutty - 1 ("Why Bones Trick Pranks" along with Pranky) *Lumpy - 1 ("Why Bones Trick Pranks" along with Pranky) *Puffy - 1 ("Why Bones Trick Pranks" along with Pranky) *Flaky - 1 ("Soccer it to Them") *Pucky - 1 ("Sportsmanship" along with Sporty) *Kicks - 1 ("Sportsmanship" along with Sporty) *The Mole - 1 ("This Prank is Brought to You By...") Trivia *He is the second character who enjoys jokes and pranks, the first being Pranky. An episode named Last Laugh, involves Hoppy and Pranky competing in a prank war. *Pranky is his most frequent victim. *He is often mistaken for a lemur or raccoon due to his tail. *It is shown in Armed and Dangerous that he isn't good at arm wrestling. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Canines Category:Red Characters Category:Wolves Category:Male Characters Category:Season 7 Introductions Category:Characters Category:Pranksters Category:Sporty Characters